Fingerprint is inherent and unique for everyone. With the development of sciences and technologies, there are various display devices with a fingerprint identification function on the market, for example, mobile phones, tablet computers and intelligent wearable devices, etc.
Thus, before operating a display device with a fingerprint identification function, a user may perform authority verification by only touching a fingerprint identification module of the display device using a finger, and hence the authority verification process may be simplified.
In the existing display devices with a fingerprint identification function, the fingerprint identification module generally performs detection by detecting light irradiated to fingerprint identification units via a touch body (for example, a finger), that is, the fingerprint identification module accomplishes an identification action by detecting the ridges and valleys of a fingerprint via the light. However, the light reflected by different locations of the touch body may irradiate on the same fingerprint identification unit, and a serious crosstalk phenomenon may be caused during the fingerprint identification process, thus affecting the accuracy and precision of fingerprint identification by a fingerprint identification sensor.